psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Patient seclusion
Patient seclusion is the removal of a person receiving healthcare from contact with other people. This may be justified in terms of reducing infection or of protecting them from themselves or other people. Solitary confinement in mental hospitals Effects of solitary confinement in mental hospitals Ethical dilemmas around patient seclusion Solitary confinement in prisons See also *Client rights *Dangerousness *Hospitalization *Involuntary commitment *Involuntary treatment *Physical restraint *Patient violence *Psychiatric hospitals *Psychiatric units *Social isolation *Solitude *Timeout References *American Psychiatric Nurses Association position statement on the use of seclusion and restraint. (2001).): Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 7(4) Aug 2001, 130-133. *Ahmed, A. G., & Lepnurm, M. (2001). Seclusion practice in a Canadian forensic psychiatric hospital: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 29(3) 2001, 303-309. *Alexius, B., Heilbrunn, U., Beck, B., & Wistedt, B. (1995). Involuntarily detained HIV-infected patients in Sweden: Reasons for referral and psychiatric diagnoses: Medicine & Law Vol 14(7-8) 1995, 491-500. *Altenor, A. (2005). Letters: In Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(12) Dec 2005, 1622. *Amos, P. A. (2004). New Considerations in the Prevention of Aversives, Restraint, and Seclusion: Incorporating the Role of Relationships Into an Ecological Perspective: Research and Practice for Persons with Severe Disabilities Vol 29(4) Win 2004, 263-272. *Angold, A., & Pickles, A. (1993). Seclusion on an adolescent unit: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 34(6) Sep 1993, 975-989. *Appelbaum, P. S. (1999). Seclusion and restraint: Congress reacts to reports of abuse: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(7) Jul 1999, 881-882, 885. *Atlas, J. A. (1995). Seclusion of treatment of adolescents on an acute inpatient unit: Psychological Reports Vol 77(2) Oct 1995, 577-578. *Bjorkly, S. (1995). Open-area seclusion in the long-term treatment of aggressive and disruptive psychotic patients, an introduction to a ward procedure: Psychological Reports Vol 76(1) Feb 1995, 147-157. *Bowers, L. (2006). On conflict, containment and the relationship between them: Nursing Inquiry Vol 13(3) Sep 2006, 172-180. *Bowers, L., Alexander, J., & Gaskell, C. (2003). A trial of an anti-absconding intervention in acute psychiatric wards: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 10(4) Aug 2003, 410-416. *Busch, A. B. (2005). Introduction to the Special Section: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1104. *Busch, A. B., & Shore, M. F. (2000). Seclusion and restraint: A review of recent literature: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 8(5) Nov 2000, 261-270. *Chandler, D., Nelson, T., & Hughes, C. I. (1998). Performance improvement through monitoring seclusion and restraint practices: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 25(5) May 1998, 525-539. *Chengappa, K. N. R., Levine, J., Ulrich, R., Parepally, H., Brar, J. S., Atzert, R., et al. (2000). Impact of risperidone on seclusion and restraint at a state psychiatric hospital: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(9) Nov 2000, 827-832. *Chiles, J. A., Davidson, P., & McBride, D. (1994). Effects of clozapine on use of seclusion and restraint at a state hospital: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(3) Mar 1994, 269-271. *Coffin, C. L. (1999). Case law and clinical considerations involving physical restraint and seclusion for institutionalized persons with mental disabilities: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 597-602. *Cormac, I., Russell, I., & Ferriter, M. (2005). Review of seclusion policies in high secure hospitals and medium secure units in England, Scotland and Wales: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 12(3) Jun 2005, 380-382. *Corrigan, P. W., & McCracken, S. G. (1995). Contingencies for dangerous behavior: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(11) Nov 1995, 1696-1697. *Cotton, N. S. (1995). Seclusion as therapeutic management: An invited commentary: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 65(2) Apr 1995, 245-248. *Crammer, J. (1997). The doctor and seclusion: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(8) Aug 1997, 515. *Crenshaw, W. B., & Francis, P. S. (1995). A national survey on seclusion and restraint in state psychiatric hospitals: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(10) Oct 1995, 1026-1031. *Curie, C. G. (2005). SAMHSA's Commitment to Eliminating the Use of Seclusion and Restraint: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1139-1140. *David, I. R., & Ilusorio, S. (1995). Tuberculosis: Art therapy with patients in isolation: Art Therapy Vol 12(1) 1995, 24-31. *Day, D. M. (2002). Examining the therapeutic utility of restraints and seclusion with children and youth: The role of theory and research in practice: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 72(2) Apr 2002, 266-278. *de Cangas, J. P. (1993). Nursing staff and unit characteristics: Do they affect the use of seclusion? : Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 29(3) Jul-Sep 1993, 15-22. *De Lacy, L. C. (2006). The influence of nursing staff numbers and skill mix on seclusion and restraint use in public psychiatric hospitals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Delaney, K. R. (2006). Evidence Base for Practice: Reduction of Restraint and Seclusion Use During Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Inpatient Treatment: Worldviews on Evidence-Based Nursing Vol 3(1) Mar 2006, 19-30. *Dickerson, F., Ringel, N., Parente, F., & Boronow, J. (1994). Seclusion and restraint, assaultiveness, and patient performance in a token economy: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(2) Feb 1994, 168-170. *Dix, R., & Betteridge, C. (2001). Seclusion. London, England: Greenwich Medical Media. *Donat, D. C. (2003). An Analysis of Successful Efforts to Reduce the Use of Seclusion and Restraint at a Public Psychiatric Hospital: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(8) Aug 2003, 1119-1123. *Donat, D. C. (2005). Encouraging Alternatives to Seclusion, Restraint, and Reliance on PRN Drugs in a Public Psychiatric Hospital: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1105-1108. *Donovan, A., Plant, R., Peller, A., Siegel, L., & Martin, A. (2003). Two-year trends in the use of seclusion and restraint among psychiatrically hospitalized youths: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(7) Jul 2003, 987-993. *Donovan, A., Siegel, L., Zera, G., Plant, R., & Martin, A. (2003). Seclusion and restraint reform: An initiative by a child and adolescent psychiatric hospital: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(7) Jul 2003, 958-959. *D'Orio, B. M., Purselle, D., Stevens, D., & Garlow, S. J. (2004). Reduction of Episodes of Seclusion and Restraint in a Psychiatric Emergency Service: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(5) May 2004, 581-583. *Earle, K. A., & Forquer, S. L. (1995). Use of seclusion with children and adolescents in public psychiatric hospitals: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 65(2) Apr 1995, 238-244. *El-Badri, S. M., & Mellsop, G. (2002). A study of the use of seclusion in an acute psychiatric service: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 36(3) Jun 2002, 399-403. *Exworthy, T., Mohan, D., Hindley, N., & Basson, J. (2001). Seclusion: Punitive or protective? : Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 12(2) Sep 2001, 423-433. *Farina, M. V. (2007). Toward reducing the utilization of seclusion and restraint: Exploring a paradigm shift and its success. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Faynberg, E. (2002). The impact of inpatient restraint and seclusion experiences on adherence to outpatient treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Feldberg, C. A. (1995). Psychiatric inpatients' reactions to their seclusion/restraint experiences. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ficken, C. T. (2004). Using demographic and clinical variables to predict the length of stay of "Incompetent to Stand Trial" patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fisher, W. A. (1994). Restraint and seclusion: A review of the literature: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(11) Nov 1994, 1584-1591. *Fisher, W. A. (1995). "Contingencies for dangerous behavior": Dr. Fisher replies: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(11) Nov 1995, 1697. *Fisher, W. A. (2003). Elements of successful restraint and seclusion reduction program and their application in a large, urban, state psychiatric hospital: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 9(1) Jan 2003, 7-15. *Fisher, W. A., Penney, D. J., & Earle, K. (1996). Mental health services recipients: Their role in shaping organizational policy: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 23(6) Jul 1996, 547-553. *Forquer, S. L., Earle, K. A., Way, B. B., & Banks, S. M. (1996). Predictors of the use of restraint and seclusion in public psychiatric hospitals: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 23(6) Jul 1996, 527-532. *Forster, P. L., Cavness, C., & Phelps, M. A. (1999). Staff training decreases use of seclusion and restraint in an acute psychiatric hospital: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 13(5) Oct 1999, 269-271. *Foster, C., Bowers, L., & Nijman, H. (2007). Aggressive behaviour on acute psychiatric wards: Prevalence, severity and management: JAN Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 58(2) Apr 2007, 140-149. *Foster, J. C. (1919). A case of intellectual development despite enforced seclusion: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 3(2) Jun 1919, 167-171. *Frueh, B. C., Grubaugh, A. L., & Robins, C. S. (2006). "Elimination of Seclusion and Restraint: A Reasonable Goal?": Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(4) Apr 2006, 578. *Fryer, M. A., Beech, M., & Byrne, G. J. A. (2004). Seclusion use with children and adolescents: An Australian experience: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 38(1-2) Jan 2004, 26-33. *Geller, J. L. (2007). Review of Restraint and seclusion: The model for eliminating use in health care: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(6) Jun 2007, 883-884. *Glover, R. W. (2005). Reducing the Use of Seclusion and Restraint: A NASMHPD Priority: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1141-1142. *Goren, S., Singh, N. N., & Best, A. M. (1993). The aggression-coercion cycle: Use of seclusion and restraint in a child psychiatric hospital: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 2(1) Mar 1993, 61-73. *Grigg, M. (2006). Guest Editorial: Eliminating seclusion and restraint in Australia: International Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 15(4) Dec 2006, 224-225. *Gudjonsson, G. H., Rabe-Hesketh, S., & Szmukler, G. (2004). Management of psychiatric in-patient violence: Patient ethnicity and use of medication, restraint and seclusion: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 184(3) Mar 2004, 258-262. *Gullick, K., McDermott, B., Stone, P., & Gibbon, P. (2005). Seclusion of children and adolescents: Psychopathological and family factors: International Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 14(1) Mar 2005, 37-43. *Gutheil, T. G., & Shader, R. I. (2003). Seclusion as a treatment modality. Philadelphia, PA: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins Publishers. *Hamming, S. G. (1993). Selected demographic and MMPI scales as predictors of seclusion and restraint in an inpatient psychiatric adolescent male population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heilbrun, K., Golloway, G. G., Shoukry, V. E., & Gustafson, D. (1995). Physical control of patients on an inpatient setting: Forensic vs. civil populations: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 66(2) Sum 1995, 133-145. *Hermundstad, G. (2005). Herman Wedel Major and the construction of Gaustad asylum. Part 1: The calling: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 42(1) Jan 2005, 3-8. *Herzog, A. (2005). Letters: To the editor: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(12) Dec 2005, 1622. *Hoekstra, T., Lendemeijer, H. H. G. M., & Jansen, M. G. M. J. (2004). Seclusion: The inside story: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 11(3) Jun 2004, 276-283. *Holmes, D., Kennedy, S. L., & Perron, A. (2004). The Mentally Ill and Social Exclusion: A Critical Examination of the Use of Seclusion from the Patient's Perspective: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 25(6) Sep 2004, 559-578. *Holzworth, R. J., & Wills, C. E. (1999). Nurses' judgments regarding seclusion and restraint of psychiatric patients: A social judgment analysis: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 22(3) Jun 1999, 189-201. *Horsfall, J., & Cleary, M. (2003). Patient Concerns About Seclusion: Developing a Leaflet: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 24(5) Jul-Aug 2003, 575-585. *Huckshorn, K. A. (2006). Re-Designing State Mental Health Policy to Prevent the Use of Seclusion and Restraint: Adminstration and Policy in Mental Health and Mental Health Services Research Vol 33(4) Jul 2006, 482-491. *Janssen, W., Noorthoorn, E., van Linge, R., & Lendemeijer, B. (2007). The influence of staffing levels on the use of seclusion: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 118-126. *Jerome, L. W. (1998). Seclusion and restraint. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Jones, R. J., & Timbers, G. D. (2003). Minimizing the Need for Physical Restraint and Seclusion in Residential Youth Care Through Skill-Based Treatment Programming: Families in Society Vol 84(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 21-29. *Joshi, P. T., Ghuman, H. S., & Wilmoth, E. E. (1994). Seclusion, ECT, and hydrotherapy. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Kalisova, L., Raboch, J., Novotna, I., Cerny, M., Victorinova, K., Kitzlerova, E., et al. (2004). The Use of Coercive Measures and Remedies in Psychiatry--An International Project EUNOMIA: Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 100(7) 2004, 420-427. *Kaltiala-Heino, R., Tuohimaki, C., Korkeila, J., & Lehtinen, V. (2003). Reasons for using seclusion and restraint in psychiatric inpatient care: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 139-149. *Kennedy, B. R., Williams, C. A., & Pesut, D. J. (1994). Hallucinatory experiences of psychiatric patients in seclusion: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 8(3) Jun 1994, 169-176. *Khadivi, A. N., Patel, R. C., Atkinson, A. R., & Levine, J. M. (2004). Association between seclusion and restraint and patient-related violence: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(11) Nov 2004, 1311-1312. *Klinge, V. (1994). Staff opinions about seclusion and restraint at a state forensic hospital: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(2) Feb 1994, 138-141. *Korkeila, J. A., Tuohimaki, C., Kaltiala-Heino, R., Lehtinen, V., & Joukamaa, M. (2002). Predicting use of coercive measures in Finland: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 56(5) 2002, 339-345. *LeBel, J., & Huckshorn, K. A. (2006). "Elimination of Seclusion and Restraint: A Reasonable Goal?": Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(4) Apr 2006, 577-578. *LeBel, J., Stromberg, N., Duckworth, K., Kerzner, J., Goldstein, R., Weeks, M., et al. (2004). Child and adolescent inpatient restraint reduction: A state initiative to promote strength-based care: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(1) Jan 2004, 37-45. *Lemonidou, C., Priami, M., Merkouris, A., Kalafati, M., Tafas, C., & Plati, C. (2002). Nurses' perceptions toward seclusion and use of restraints for psychiatric patients in Greece: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 16(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 81-90. *Lendemeijer, B., & Shortridge-Baggett, L. (1997). The use of seclusion in psychiatry: A literature review: Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 11(4) Win 1997, 299-315. *Lester, D. (2004). The Legacy of Silas Weir Mitchell: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 41(3) 2004, 228. *Liberman, R. P. (2006). Elimination of Seclusion and Restraint: A Reasonable Goal? : Psychiatric Services Vol 57(4) Apr 2006, 576. *Maden, T. (1999). Seclusion: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Sep 1999, 242-244. *Mann, L. S., Wise, T. N., & Shay, L. (1993). A prospective study of psychiatry patients' attitudes toward the seclusion room experience: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 15(3) May 1993, 177-182. *Martin, A., Fawcett, B., & Lee, T. (2004). Seclusion and restraint "one-hour rule": Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(11) Nov 2004, 1322-1324. *Martin, V., Bernhardsgrutter, R., Gobel, R., & Steinert, T. (2007). The use of mechanical restraint and seclusion: Comparing the clinical practice in Germany and Switzerland: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 34(Suppl2) Apr 2007, S212-S217. *Mason, T. (1996). Seclusion and learning disabilities: Research and deduction: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 42(83, Pt 2) Jul 1996, 149-159. *Masters, K. J., & Bellonci, C. (2001). The HCFA one-hour rule: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(11) Nov 2001, 1243-1244. *Masters, K. J., Bellonci, C., & Numerous, c. (2001). Summary of the practice parameter for the prevention and management of aggressive behavior in child and adolescent psychiatric institutions with special reference to seclusion and restraint: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(11) Nov 2001, 1356-1358. *McLoughlin, K. A., & Getter, J. L. (2006). The Recovery Model and Seclusion and Restraint: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(7) Jul 2006, 1045. *Measham, T. J. (1995). The acute management of aggressive behaviour in hospitalized children and adolescents: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 40(6) Aug 1995, 330-336. *Meiners, V. L. (2006). A review of seclusion and the examination of staff and child behavior outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mohr, W. K. (1997). Response to: "The use of seclusion in psychiatry: A literature review": Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 11(4) Win 1997, 317-320. *Molassiotis, A., van den Akker, O. B. A., Milligan, D. W., Goldman, J. M., & Boughton, B. J. (1996). Psychological adaptation and symptom distress in bone marrow transplant recipients: Psycho-Oncology Vol 5(1) Mar 1996, 9-22. *Morgan, S. B., Fulliton, W., & Nabors, L. (1993). Adolescents' perceptions of acceptability of inpatient treatments: Does exposure to the treatment make a difference? : Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 10(4) 1993, 85-99. *Morrall, P., & Muir-Cochrane, E. (2002). Naked social control: Seclusion and psychiatric nursing in post-liberal society: AeJAMH (Australian e-Journal for the Advancement of Mental Health) Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 1-12. *Morrison, P., & Lehane, M. (1996). A study of the official records of seclusion: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 33(2) Apr 1996, 223-235. *Morrison, P., Lehane, M., Palmer, C., & Meehan, T. (1997). The use of behavioural mapping in a study of seclusion: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 6(1) Mar 1997, 11-18. *Mufti, R. M., Balon, R., & Arfken, C. L. (1998). Low cholesterol and violence: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(2) Feb 1998, 221-224. *Muir-Cochrane, E., & Gerace, A. (2014). Containment practices in psychiatric care. In D. Holmes, J. D. Jacob, & A. Perron (eds.), Power and the psychiatric apparatus: Repression, transformation and assistance (pp. 91-115). Surrey, England: Ashgate. *Muir-Cochrane, E. C., & Holmes, C. A. (2001). Legal and ethical aspects of seclusion: An Australian perspective: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 8(6) Dec 2001, 501-506. *Muir-Cochrane, E., Oster, C., & Gerace, A. (2014). The use of restrictive measures in an acute inpatient child and adolescent mental health service: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 28(6), 389-391. *Muller, M. J., Schlosser, R., Kapp-Steen, G., Schanz, B., & Benkert, O. (2002). Patients' satisfaction with psychiatric treatment: Comparison between an open and a closed ward: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 73(2) Sum 2002, 93-107. *Nakajima, M., Terao, T., & Nakamura, J. (2003). Characteristics of repeatedly secluded elderly female schizophrenic inpatients: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(5) Aug 2003, 771-774. *Nelstrop, L., Chandler-Oatts, J., Bingley, W., Bleetman, T., Corr, F., Cronin-Davis, J., et al. (2006). A Systematic Review of the Safety and Effectiveness of Restraint and Seclusion as Interventions for the Short-Term Management of Violence in Adult Psychiatric Inpatient Settings and Emergency Departments: Worldviews on Evidence-Based Nursing Vol 3(1) Mar 2006, 8-18. *Nijman, H. L., Duangto, C., Ravelli, D. P., Merckelbach, H. L., & et al. (1994). Staff characteristics and the use of seclusion: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 36(2) 1994, 130-138. *Nitschke-Janssen, M., & Branik, E. (2006). Factors contributing to the use of seclusion and restraint - a retrospective analysis in a Swiss clinic for child and adolescent psychiatry: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 55(4) 2006, 255-270. *No authorship, i. (1955). Review of The mental hospital: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 19(1) Feb 1955, 78. *Oberleitner, L. L. (2000). Aversiveness of traditional psychiatric patient restriction: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 14(2) Apr 2000, 93-97. *O'Brien, L., & Cole, R. (2003). Close-observation areas in acute psychiatric units: A literature review: International Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 12(3) Sep 2003, 165-176. *O'Connor, D., Morgan, L., Cheung, A., Fisher, D., George, K., & Stafrace, S. (2004). An audit of physical restraint and seclusion in five psychogeriatric admission wards in Victoria, Australia: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(8) Aug 2004, 797-799. *Okhai, M. F., & McLaren, P. M. (1997). Re-evaluation of the role of trainee psychiatrists in secluding general adult psychiatric patients: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(4) Apr 1997, 227-228. *Okhai, M. F., & McLaren, P. M. (1997). "Re-evaluation of the role of trainee psychiatrists in secluding general adult psychiatric patients": Reply: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(8) Aug 1997, 515. *Oldham, J. (2003). From the editor: Treatment or safety management? : Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 9(1) Jan 2003, 1. *O'Shaughnessy, R. J. (2001). Seclusion practice in a Canadian forensic psychiatric hospital: Commentary: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 29(3) 2001, 310-312. *Outlaw, F. H., & Lowery, B. J. (1994). An attributional study of seclusion and restraint of psychiatric patients: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 8(2) Apr 1994, 69-77. *Ozarin, L. D. (2005). Letters: Past and current views on the use of seclusion and restraint in treatment: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(12) Dec 2005, 1621-1622. *Palazzolo, J. (2004). About the use of seclusion in psychiatry: The patients' point of view: L'Encephale Vol 30(3) May-Jun 2004, 276-284. *Palazzolo, J., Chignon, J. M., & Chabannes, J. P. (1999). About the use of restraint and seclusion in psychiatry: A prospective study: L'Encephale Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 477-484. *Palazzolo, J., Favre, P., Halim, V., & Bougerol, T. (2000). About the use of seclusion in psychiatry: The nurses' point of view: L'Encephale Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 84-92. *Parkinson, J. (2006). Experiences of selves in isolation: A psychodynamic approach to the care of patients being treated in a specialized medical hospital unit: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 12(2) May 2006, 149-163. *Persi, J., & Pasquali, B. (1999). The use of seclusions and physical restraints: Just how consistent are we? : Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 28(2) Apr 1999, 87-103. *Peter, M. M. (2006). Examining the relationship between reinforcement ratios and seclusion rates in residential treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Petti, T. A., Somers, J., & Sims, L. (2003). A chronicle of seclusion and restraint in an intermediate-term care facility. Hillsdale, NJ: Analytic Press. *Plasky, P., & Coakley, C. (2001). Reducing the incidence of restraint and seclusion. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Pollard, R., Yanasak, E. V., Rogers, S. A., & Tapp, A. (2007). Organizational and unit factors contributing to reduction in the use of seclusion and restraint procedures on an acute psychiatric inpatient unit: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 78(1) Mar 2007, 73-81. *Price, T. B., David, B., & Otis, D. (2004). The use of restraint and seclusion in different racial groups in an inpatient forensic setting: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 32(2) 2004, 163-168. *Rangecroft, M. E. H., Tyrer, S. P., & Berney, T. P. (1997). The use of seclusion and emergency medication in a hospital for people with learning disability: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 170(3) Mar 1997, 273-277. *Ray, N. K., Myers, K. J., & Rappaport, M. E. (1996). Patient perspectives on restraint and seclusion experiences: A survey of former patients of New York State psychiatric facilities: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(1) Jul 1996, 11-18. *Ray, N. K., & Rappaport, M. E. (1995). Use of restraint and seclusion in psychiatric settings in New York State: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(10) Oct 1995, 1032-1037. *Repo-Tiihonen, E., Paavola, P., Halonen, P., & Tiihonen, J. (2002). Seclusion treatment measures and serum cholesterol levels among Finnish male forensic psychiatric patients: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Apr 2002, 157-165. *Robb, S. L. (2000). The effect of therapeutic music interventions on the behavior of hospitalized children in isolation: Developing a contextual support model of music therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sailas, E. (1999). Seclusion and restraint in psychiatric care: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 30 1999, 205-213. *Sailas, E., & Wahlbeck, K. (2005). Restraint and seclusion in psychiatric inpatient wards: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 18(5) Sep 2005, 555-559. *Schreiner, G. M., Crafton, C. G., & Sevin, J. A. (2004). Decreasing the use of mechanical restraints and locked seclusion: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 31(6) Jul 2004, 449-463. *Sequeira, H., & Halstead, S. (2001). "Is it meant to hurt, is it?": Management of violence in women with developmental disabilities: Violence Against Women Vol 7(4) Apr 2001, 462-476. *Sequeira, H., & Halstead, S. (2002). Restraint and seclusion: service user views: Journal of Adult Protection Vol 4(1) Feb 2002, 15-24. *Setterberg, S. R., Busseri, M. A., Fleissner, R. M., Kenney, E. M., Jr., Flom, J. A., & Fischer, K. J. (2003). Remote assessment of the use of seclusion and restraint with paediatric psychiatric patients: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 176-179. *Sidorowicz, S. K. (2005). The comparison of immobilization with isolation: Psychiatria Polska Vol 39(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 1093-1102. *Silverman, J. A. (1997). Charcot's comments on the therapeutic role of isolation in the treatment of anorexia nervosa: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 21(3) Apr 1997, 295-298. *Simpson, J. R., Jr., Thompson, C. R., & Beckson, M. (2006). Impact of orally disintegrating olanzapine on use of intramuscular antipsychotics, seclusion, and restraint in an acute inpatient psychiatric setting: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(3) Jun 2006, 333-335. *Singh, N. N., Singh, S. D., Davis, C. M., Latham, L. L., & Ayers, J. G. (1999). Reconsidering the use of seclusion and restraints in inpatient child and adult psychiatry: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 8(3) Sep 1999, 243-253. *Smith, A. (1997). Survey of locked facilities in Scottish psychiatric hospitals: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(2) Feb 1997, 77-79. *Smith, G. M., Altenor, A., & Davis, R. H. (2006). "Elimination of Seclusion and Restraint: A Reasonable Goal": Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(4) Apr 2006, 576-577. *Smith, G. M., Davis, R. H., Bixler, E. O., Lin, H.-M., Altenor, A., Altenor, R. J., et al. (2005). Pennsylvania State Hospital System's Seclusion and Restraint Reduction Program: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1115-1122. *Sourander, A., Ellila, H., Valimaki, M., & Piha, J. (2002). Use of holding, restraints, seclusion and time-out in child and adolescent psychiatric in-patient treatment: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 162-167. *Steele, R. L. (1993). Staff attitudes toward seclusion and restraint: Anything new? : Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 29(3) Jul-Sep 1993, 23-28. *Steinert, T., Bergbauer, G., Schmid, P., & Gebhardt, R. P. (2007). Seclusion and restraint in patients with schizophrenia: Clinical and biographical correlates: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 195(6) Jun 2007, 492-496. *Steinert, T., Fischer-Erlewein, E., Kuster, W., Pape, C., Schwink, A., & Stuhlinger, M. (2002). Prevention of Violence in the Psychiatric Hospital: First Results of a Multi-Center Study Group in Baden-Wuerttemberg and Bayern: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 13(4) Dec 2002, 132-137. *Steinert, T., Schmid, P., & Bergbauer, G. (2006). History of trauma in people with schizophrenia predicts need for seclusion and restraint: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(6) Jun 2006, 995. *Stolker, J. J., Hugenholtz, G. W. K., Heerdink, E. R., Nijman, H. L. I., Leufkens, H. G. M., & Nolen, W. A. (2005). Seclusion and the use of antipsychotics in hospitalized psychiatric patients: Psychology, Crime & Law Vol 11(4) Dec 2005, 489-495. *Sullivan, A. M., Bezmen, J., Barron, C. T., Rivera, J., Curley-Casey, L., & Marino, D. (2005). Reducing Restraints: Alternatives to Restraints on an Inpatient Psychiatric Service--Utilizing Safe and Effective Methods to Evaluate and Treat the Violent Patient: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 76(1) Mar 2005, 51-65. *Swett, C. (1994). Inpatient seclusion: Description and causes: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 22(3) 1994, 421-430. *Takahashi, M., Furukawa, Y., Kobayashi, K., Iwanari, H., Daimon, H., Shiozaki, K., et al. (1999). Relationship between the use of a seclusion room and the difficulty of nursing care of locked-ward inpatients with acute psychiatric disorders: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 41(2) Feb 1999, 139-145. *Tate, B. G., & Baroff, G. S. (1973). Aversive Control of Self-Injurious Behavior in A Psychotic Boy. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Taxis, J. C. (2002). Ethics and praxis: Alternative strategies to physical restraint and seclusion in a psychiatric setting: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 23(2) Mar 2002, 157-170. *Templeton, L., Gray, S., & Topping, J. (1998). Seclusion: Changes in policy and practice on an acute psychiatric unit: Journal of Mental Health Vol 7(2) Apr 1998, 199-202. *Thapa, P. B., Palmer, S. L., Owen, R. R., Huntley, A. L., Clardy, J. A., & Miller, L. H. (2003). P.R.N. (As-Needed) Orders and Exposure of Psychiatric Inpatients to Unnecessary Psychotropic Medications: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(9) Sep 2003, 1282-1286. *Tunde-Ayinmode, M., & Little, J. (2004). Use of seclusion in a psychiatric acute inpatient unit: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 347-351. *Ucok, V. A., Kora, K., Bostanci, F., & Er, F. (1996). Seclusion in closed psychiatric wards in Turkey: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 149-154. *van Heeringen, K., Ducheyne, P., Schollaert, P., Verheyen, R., & et al. (1995). The risk of seclusion and the menstrual cycle in female psychiatric patients: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 39(5) Jul 1995, 629-632. *Vittengl, J. R. (2002). Temporal regularities in physical control at a state psychiatric hospital: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 16(2) Apr 2002, 80-85. *Whittington, R., & Mason, T. (1995). A new look at seclusion: Stress, coping and the perception of threat: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 6(2) Sep 1995, 285-304. *Williams, D. E., & Williams, J. W. (1995). Contingencies for dangerous behavior: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(11) Nov 1995, 1696. *Williams, J. E., & Myers, R. E. (2001). Relationship of less restrictive interventions with seclusion/restraints usage, average years of psychiatric experience, and staff mix: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 7(5) Oct 2001, 139-144. *Wynaden, D., Chapman, R., McGowan, S., Holmes, C., Ash, P., & Boschman, A. (2002). Through the eye of the beholder: To seclude or not to seclude: International Journal of Mental Health Nursing Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 260-268. *Wynn, R. (2002). Medicate, restrain or seclude? Strategies for dealing with violent and threatening behaviour in a Norwegian university psychiatric hospital: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 16(3) Sep 2002, 287-291. *Wynn, R. (2003). Staff's attitudes to the use of restraint and seclusion in a Norwegian university psychiatric hospital: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 57(6) 2003, 453-459. *Zun, L. S., & Downey, L. (2005). The use of seclusion in emergency medicine: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 27(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 365-371. Category:Patients Category:Psychiatric hospitalization Category:Social isolation